


fingertips to trace my lips

by angelksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Finger kink, Hand Kink, M/M, Pianist Chanyeol, Size Kink, choir boy kyungsoo, fucking on a piano, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelksoo/pseuds/angelksoo
Summary: His stomach flares with butterflies as he walks up to the choir room’s doors, excited to start his first rehearsal as an official member.As he’s just about to grab the handle, another, much larger, hand beats him to it. Kyungsoo feels a little ashamed for staring a bit too long at the hand, the way the thick, rough-looking fingers grip the handle, flexing as they pull the door open. Looking up with wide eyes, he sees Chanyeol smiling down at him, just as handsome as he remembers him to be.





	fingertips to trace my lips

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Kyungsoo joins his college's choir program, where Chanyeol is a pianist for the group. Kyungsoo likes Chanyeol's fingers and Chanyeol likes Kyungsoo, who he's heard singing in the shared dorm bathroom. 
> 
> sorry for straying a bit from the original prompt >~< nevertheless, enjoy!

In hindsight, auditioning for his school’s choir program was a good idea. Kyungsoo was confident in his voice and he quite liked singing with other people. Besides, Jongdae had been nagging at him to join ever since he stepped foot on campus. His childhood friend and a sophomore at the same university had whined into his ear, saying, “_C’mon, Soo! Don’t be one of those freshmen that doesn’t join anything"_

Kyungsoo couldn’t really argue with that logic. He knew if he sat around doing nothing but homework, he’d inevitably gain the feared freshman fifteen. Not to mention, he wanted to actually make friends and memories and do fun college things. His senior year of high school had been boring, what with Jongdae having graduated already and bragging about his risqué college adventures. Kyungsoo wanted those same experiences and adventures for himself. The drinking all night, the getting fucked regularly…mostly the latter…

Kyungsoo sighs as he hears his name being called, walking into the theatre where the auditions are being held. He’s not _nervous, _per say, but it’s been awhile since he’s performed in front of anyone. As he approaches the stage, music sheets in hand, Kyungsoo catches a glimpse of the pianist who’s most likely accompanying him. _He’s hot, _Kyungsoo thinks, biting his lip as he slowly approaches the man, handing over the sheets of music.

Their fingers touch and Kyungsoo notices just how thick the man’s fingers are. “Nice choice. Good luck,” the man says, smiling up at Kyungsoo handsomely. Kyungsoo nods dumbly, too blinded by the stranger’s looks.

“Whenever you’re ready, Kyungsoo,” the choir director states as Kyungsoo makes his way to the microphone, having to embarrassingly adjust the stand to accommodate his height.

* * *

As expected, his audition went well. He was steady for the most part and fortunately chose a song that highlighted his vocal range quite nicely. So, it was no surprise when the choir director congratulated him on the spot. It was, however, surprising that the pianist who had introduced himself as _Chanyeol, _had gone out of his way to compliment Kyungsoo on his voice.

“I’m looking forward to working with you this semester,” Chanyeol had said in his deep voice, eyes shining with something Kyungsoo couldn’t quite put his finger on. He looked intrigued.

“Y-you too,” Kyungsoo breathed out in response, feeling his face heat up as Chanyeol gave him a smug smile, dimple winking at him.

Kyungsoo bites his lip at the memory, like he had just remembered it despite contemplating the exchange all week. His stomach flares with butterflies as he walks up to the choir room’s doors, excited to start his first rehearsal as an official member.

As he’s just about to grab the handle, another, much larger, hand beats him to it. Kyungsoo feels a little ashamed for staring a bit too long at the hand, the way the thick, rough-looking fingers grip the handle, flexing as they pull the door open. Looking up with wide eyes, he sees Chanyeol smiling down at him, just as handsome as he remembers him to be.

“Nice to see you, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says, holding the door open for him. Kyungsoo feels a little speechless and flustered. He recovers as quick as he can.

“Y-you too, Chanyeol,” He gets out, cheeks red as he almost darts into the room. Immediately, he finds thirty something unfamiliar faces, suddenly feeling a little nervous. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, fingers suddenly trembling a bit. Damn his shyness. He jumps as he feels a large, warm hand at his waist.

“Don’t be nervous. We’re all nice here,” Chanyeol whispers to him, crouching down a bit to meet his ear. Kyungsoo shivers, gulping. Before he can respond with something lame, however, He’s bombarded by the two people he _does_ know in the room, both practically talking his ear off. Kyungsoo is a little sad at the empty feeling he gets when Chanyeol removes his hand from his waist and walks to the side of the large room, where the grand piano stands. Kyungsoo’s eyes follow the tall man, taking in the tightness of his shirt around his biceps, sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt bunched up at his elbows.

“Earth to Soo! Hello?” Jongdae calls, yanking Kyungsoo out of his trance. Kyungsoo shakes his head, laughing nervously. “Were you checking out ch—”

“Shut up!” Kyungsoo whines, quickly covering Jongdae’s mouth with his hand. Baekhyun laughs where he stands beside Jongdae.

“You totally were, Soo,” He teases, reaching to pinch one of Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Thankfully, the director walks in and tells them to get ready for warmups, relieving Kyungsoo of his friends’ teasing. At least, for now.

* * *

His first week of choir rehearsals has been difficult. Though Chanyeol had said all the members were nice, Kyungsoo can’t help but feel the tension from his fellow members. Not only is he one of few new recruits, but he has also been placed in the advanced group. Apparently, the advanced group mostly consists of members with 3+ years of choir experience.

Though the members are polite and keep to themselves for the most part, it’s clear they don’t think he belongs in such a high-esteemed group. Not to mention, Kyungsoo can barely concentrate what with the ever-present and very attractive pianist. He’s had to rearrange his jeans many times after getting too distracted by the way Chanyeol’s fingers dance along the piano keys, how his strong hands control the rhythm and beats of the music the choir sings to. Boy, would he love to have those hands around his throat, those fingers shoved in his mouth, gagging him while Ch—

“Kyungsoo?” calls the choir director, snapping Kyungsoo out of his…risqué thoughts.

“Yes!” He gets out, sitting up straight in his seat.

“We’re ready for you,” Mr. Kim smiles fondly, already taking a liking to Kyungsoo, only fueling the choir members’ hatred for him.

“Right!” Kyungsoo laughs, practically jumping out of his seat. Today is his first time auditioning for a solo in their upcoming showcase. Of course, he isn’t expecting to get the solo, but thought nothing bad of at least trying for it. He wants to show to his director and members that he truly wants to be here.

With a huff, Kyungsoo proceeds into the choir room, unsurprisingly spotting Chanyeol at the piano. The pianist gives him a handsome smile, making Kyungsoo blush and bow his head as he walks over to the center of the room. Although he hates getting distracted by Chanyeol, he’s a little put out by not having talked to him much this week. Maybe it’s for the best though.

“You can start when you’re ready,” Mr. Kim hums, now sitting back a seat at the front of the room. Kyungsoo nods, taking a deep breath and glancing over to Chanyeol, giving him the signal to start. He doesn’t miss the way Chanyeol’s eyes gleam, as if telling him good luck. It’s comforting.

* * *

Kyungsoo really hadn’t been expecting to receive the solo for the showcase—Afterall, he was the newbie freshman with little experience! Nevertheless, that apparently didn’t stop Mr. Kim from giving him the part, announcing it at the start of the next Monday’s rehearsal with a big smile. The other members had clapped politely (and Jongdae and Baekhyun had whooped and hollered), but it seemed forced, tense.

Pouting, Kyungsoo packs up his things once rehearsal ends, organizing his sheet music in his choir binder as thoughts race around his head. He’s so caught up in his own thoughts that he doesn’t register his friends bidding him goodbye until someone taps his shoulder, snapping him out of his rush.

“Kyungsoo? You okay?” Chanyeol asks, sounding concerned. Kyungsoo curses how good Chanyeol’s voice sounds, deep and worried.

“Y-yeah,” Kyungsoo replies, voice cracking a bit. Chanyeol chuckles. “I was just…packing up…”

“Yeah? It’s taking you long enough. Need help?” Chanyeol muses, crouching down to pick up a paper that had fallen. “You seem distracted. Not happy about your solo?”

“No! Not at all,” Kyungsoo rushes out loudly, eyes wide, making Chanyeol flinch cutely. “I just…It’s a lot of pressure,” He sighs, finally closing his binder and standing up from his seat. Chanyeol follows suit, and Kyungsoo is stuck staring up at Chanyeol, cheeks warming.

“Hey…Just so you know…Mr. Kim wouldn’t have given you that solo if he didn’t think you deserved it…And you do. You’re really good, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol states sincerely, eyes searching Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo shivers slightly at the intensity of his gaze (and the way Chanyeol says his name).

“I…Thank you, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo stutters, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth. “I don’t know…I mean, there are so many members who’ve been here for a while. I think they deserve it more,” he shrugs, looking down shyly. “Whatever…I’m just going to practice hard…I have a lot to prove you know?"

Chanyeol smiles fondly, making Kyungsoo’s heart start to flutter. “You’re cute…Hey, I can help if you want? I have the keys to the choir room. We can practice before or after rehearsals.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo pipes up, suddenly excited. “That would be great. Thank you,” he beams, giving a big smile. Chanyeol shrugs before stepping aside.

“No problem. I will need your number, though. You know, to coordinate,” Chanyeol says, a smug smile resting on his face. Kyungsoo blushes, taking out his phone in response.

* * *

Turns out, Chanyeol is not only extremely attractive but also a huge dork. Kyungsoo knows his type—big, hot, and dumb, and Chanyeol is slowly but surely checking all the boxes. They’d been texting a bit throughout the week, even if Chanyeol had said he’d wanted Kyungsoo’s number “_to coordinate_” their plans for extra practice.

Kyungsoo isn’t complaining, though. He’s learned a lot about Chanyeol, like how his favorite movie is Zootopia, he has a sister and a puppy, his parents own a restaurant, and that he’s hoping to become a music producer, what with his major focusing on music production and composing.

Feeling closer to the guy, Kyungsoo is practically exploding with anxiousness the entire day before their first practice session. They had both agreed that getting together after Friday’s rehearsal would be better for them. Kyungsoo knows how busy Chanyeol probably is with homework, being in his third year of university. Kyungsoo himself has had more than enough homework this week.

His nerves are high as he glances at the clock for the nth time this evening. Mr. Kim is going over some notes on one of their songs, when Chanyeol meets his gaze, eyes smiling like he’s anticipating their practice as much as Kyungsoo is. Kyungsoo bites his lip and looks away shyly, always too flustered under Chanyeol’s stare.

Kyungsoo feels a small sigh of relief escape his throat once Mr. Kim announces the end of rehearsal. Immediately, the rest of the choir rushes to pack their belongings, most of them already half-way out the door, probably ready to start their weekends. Kyungsoo can’t blame them.

“Hey, Soo. Baek and I were gonna go get sushi. You in? I know it’s your favorite,” Kyungsoo hears his best friend ask him, turning around and finding Jongdae and Baekhyun giving him identical grins. Kyungsoo gulps.

“Uh..Err…Sorry. I have plans,” He mumbles out, a little put out by missing sushi with his friends. “Practicing for my solo,” He affirms, hoping his friends won’t pester. Jongdae and Baekhyun share a look, one Kyungsoo doesn’t have the energy to try and figure out. _Couples and their weird secret languages…._

“Okay,” Jongdae shrugs, reaching out to squeeze Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Don’t overwork yourself though, bub.”

Kyungsoo nods dumbly, not expecting his friend to give up so easily. Before he can bid Jongdae and Baekhyun goodbye, Chanyeol comes up to the three of them, smiling from ear to ear. “Ready?” He asks energetically, looking straight down at Kyungsoo. Jongdae’s hand on his shoulder squeezes harder.

“You guys have fun, then,” Jongdae chides teasingly, whispering something to Baekhyun who cackles loudly as they walk out. Kyungsoo pouts, knowing they’re both going to ask him a million questions later.

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asks again, eyes practically sparkling. _Whatever_, Kyungsoo thinks. _At least I have Chanyeol. _

“Yup!” He chirps, smiling back up at Chanyeol, whose cheeks turn the softest of pinks before he swiftly turns around. It takes Kyungsoo a bit by surprise, but he shrugs it off, going to follow Chanyeol over to the piano.

“Uh. You wanna do warm-ups first or are you good to start?” Chanyeol questions, clearing his throat as he takes a seat in front of the piano, looking as natural there as ever. Kyungsoo can’t help but let his eyes wander toward Chanyeol’s hands, the thick fingers stretching out to gently tap against random piano keys.

“I…I think I’m good to start,” Kyungsoo answers, catching himself before he can get too absorbed in the thought of Chanyeol’s hands. Kyungsoo swallows thickly, straightening his posture as he takes a step back from leaning on the piano.

Chanyeol gives him a small smile, playing the opening note once before counting down softly and starting the song, fingers skillfully flying across the keys. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and manages to properly focus on the music.

His heart rate accelerates a bit as his cue nears closer and closer. He’s practiced the song a good handful of times since he received the solo and he’s somewhat confident in his performance already, but for some reason, singing for Chanyeol alone is making him anxious.

_ “This life has twist and turns, _

_ but it’s the sweetest mystery_

_ When you’re with me_

_ We say a thousand words_

_ But no one else is listening_

_ I believe”_

Kyungsoo begins the song a little shaky, but otherwise relatively smoothly, brows furrowed, and hands pressed against his own chest. As he continues on, he becomes more relaxed, thankfully forgetting that the object of his affections is the only other person in the room. He even manages to successfully hit his high note with no strain, something he’s had a little difficulty with. All his riffs and runs are decent sounding as well.

As the song comes to a close, Kyungsoo finally opens his eyes, immediately meeting Chanyeol’s.

_“Yeah, look in my eyes_

_ I’ll be by your side_

_ For life” _

He sings the last line a bit hesitantly, shivering under Chanyeol’s fond look. To break the tension that seemed to form, Kyungsoo fake coughs, tearing his eyes away from the pianist’s.

“I don’t even know why I offered to help you…,” Chanyeol says, making Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and stomach sink a little. Huh? “You’re already amazing,” Chanyeol finishes, giving a smug look. Kyungsoo blushes.

“Shut up,” He mumbles, walking over to lean on the piano again, bottom lip jutting out unconsciously.

“I’m serious!” The man at the piano laughs. “You’re like…one of the best singers I’ve heard…Your voice is seriously so beautiful, I don’t think you could sound bad if you tried,” Chanyeol says sincerely, eyes practically sparkling up at Kyungsoo. It makes Kyungsoo’s stomach flutter with butterflies.

“Well…Y-you’re one to talk, Mr. Piano Man. You could probably play any song with your eyes closed. I mean, it’s crazy how many times other choir members have broken into song and you just immediately back them up? How many songs do you know how to play?” Kyungsoo rambles, poking Chanyeol’s shoulder with a stern finger, making the man laugh louder.

“It’s not like playing the piano is that hard. Singing actually takes serious skill as well as natural ability! Now, can you just take the compliment, Soo?” He playfully rolls his eyes, batting at the air with one of his large hands. Kyungsoo would like to be the air.

Scoffing, Kyungsoo pouts deeper. “Fine, _Thank you_, Chanyeol. But just so you know, playing piano isn’t easy for the rest of us! My parents tried putting me in lessons before and I was way too clumsy with my fingers! It was humiliating,” Kyungsoo whines, cocking his hip out. Chanyeol snickers at that.

“Really? Well, I could teach you. Maybe your instructor was just incompetent,” He shrugs, making Kyungsoo bite his lip. “Come here,” Chanyeol beckons, patting the space beside him at the piano bench. Kyungsoo can feel his heart stuttering.

“I’m pretty sure I was the problem, not my instructor,” Kyungsoo mutters as he takes the seat, hoping he doesn’t look as nervous as he feels being in such close proximity to Chanyeol.

“Yeah, yeah. You do seem like the clumsy type. Here, I’ll guide you,” Chanyeol teases, taking Kyungsoo’s right hand and placing it in the middle of the piano. Kyungsoo ogles at the difference of their hand sizes, especially what with Chanyeol’s practically dwarfing Kyungsoo’s own. “This is C position. Obviously, it’s called that because your thumb is on Middle C.”

Kyungsoo chews on his lower lip, trying not to focus on the roughness of Chanyeol’s fingers, gently caressing his own, thinner, softer ones. From up close, Kyungsoo can see that Chanyeol’s fingers are really thick and strong looking. He can’t help but wonder what it’d feel like to have those finger ins—

“Earth to Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol mocks, flicking Kyungsoo’s nose with the hand not covering Kyungsoo’s. The singer scrunches his face up in confusion, before realizing he’d probably been unresponsive due to his…thoughts. Blushing, he whips his head up to look at Chanyeol, who’s got a smirk on his lips.

“W-what?” Kyungsoo replies dumbly, wide eyes blinking up at Chanyeol. He realizes their faces are pretty close and blushes harder.

“You’re too cute, you know that?” Chanyeol whispers, voice low and husky. Kyungsoo shivers.

“I am...?” Kyungsoo whispers back, still flustered but desperate to find out where Chanyeol is going with this.

“You like my hands that much? Don’t think I haven’t noticed,” Chanyeol hums, taking proper hold of Kyungsoo’s hand and intertwining their fingers. Kyungsoo gulps.

“I…I…,” He stutters, unable to really think of a response to that. “Can you just kiss me already?” He says instead, starting to get impatient. Luckily, Chanyeol grins before pressing his lips to Kyungsoo’s own. Gasping, Kyungsoo kisses back with excitement, heart thundering inside his chest.

Chanyeol kisses just as enthusiastically as he plays the piano, passionate as he captures Kyungsoo’s lips in sweet kisses, adding a bit of tongue after while to give it some flare. Kyungsoo holds on desperately, turning to clutch Chanyeol’s biceps, grappling at his shirt sleeve for purchase.

He feels like a starved man, pressing into the kiss with enthusiasm, letting out little mewling notes. Chanyeol lets out a note of his own, deep and gravely as he slips an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling the smaller man even closer. Kyungsoo appreciates the gesture, panting into the kiss.

“Fuck. You’re so cute,” Chanyeol mumbles against Kyungsoo’s lips as the kiss comes to a temporary pause. “I’ve been wanting to do this since I saw you at the audition.”

Kyungsoo bites his lip, unable to keep himself from smiling shyly. “Stop,” He replies, whiny and bashful. Chanyeol chuckles handsomely. “It’s…the same for me though…You’re really attractive,” he continues, hesitantly.

“Yeah? Me or my hands?” Chanyeol teases, bringing one of his hands up to cup Kyungsoo’s face, thumb brushing Kyungsoo’s bottom lip ever so slightly. Embarrassingly, Kyungsoo’s automatic reaction is to open his mouth wider, taking the finger into his mouth. Realizing this, Kyungsoo goes red, quickly attempting to pull away, but Chanyeol keeps him still.

“You’re really something…,” Chanyeol says thickly, eyes going dark as he stares down at Kyungsoo. “Suck,” He commands, and who is Kyungsoo to disobey?

Obediently, Kyungsoo closes his lips around Chanyeol’s thumb, creating suction as he licks at the pad of the digit with his tongue. “You’re so beautiful,” Chanyeol breathes out like he couldn’t help it. Kyungsoo makes a noise, preening at the compliment, cheeks flushing. He watches as Chanyeol stares at the lips wrapped around his thumb, hopefully imagining how they’d look stretched thin around Chanyeol’s cock.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol growls, making Kyungsoo let out a muffled laugh, knowing that’s exactly what the pianist was thinking. “I…Shit,” Chanyeol fumbles, carefully extracting his thumb from Kyungsoo’s mouth, leaving Kyungsoo confused and pouty. “I just…I don’t know if you wanna do more or not…I’m fine with either…but I just needed to say that I like you more than just wanting to fuck you…We really don’t have to do anything now if you aren’t comfortable. I don’t know, maybe we should go on a date first? Shit. Am I talking too much? I just don’t wanna fuck th—”

Kyungsoo, who had been thoroughly dumb founded at Chanyeol’s admittedly adorable rambling, playfully cut the man off with a sweet kiss, uncaring to hold back his smile. “You know…For being this mysterious and edgy hot musician…You’re a bit of a dork,” Kyungsoo giggles, pulling away and placing another kiss on Chanyeol’s dimple. “And a date sounds nice. I’ll definitely be holding you to that, but I’d really, _really_ appreciate it if you fucked me first.”

Chanyeol blinks down at Kyungsoo, once, twice, before nodding dumbly and smashing their lips together, both donning silly grins. “I can do that,” the taller man hums, wrapping both arms around Kyungsoo’s waist.

“Please tell me you have lube and condoms,” Kyungsoo mutters between kisses, not particularly in the mood for using spit as lube, but honestly…he’ll take what he can get. Abruptly, Chanyeol pulls back, eyes scanning the room quizzically.

“I’m pretty sure there’s some stored somewhere…,” He says thoughtfully. “Hold on.”

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows as he watches Chanyeol search in different areas of the choir room, leaving Kyungsoo sitting at the piano bench alone. “You have a stash in the choir room…?” He questions, wondering just how many people Chanyeol has fucked in this room and honestly, he’s starting to question this entire situation when Chanyeol scoffs.

“It’s not _my_ stash. I just know it’s like…not that uncommon for the other members to fuck in here,” Chanyeol laughs, bending down to search in one of the cabinets. Kyungsoo cringes a bit at the information, but honestly, he can’t blame them because…well, here he is. “Ah hah! Found some!” Chanyeol cheers, turning around with a giant smile, a tiny bottle of lube and a condom in his big hand. Kyungsoo sighs in relief.

“Well, thank you, other choir members,” Kyungsoo says pointedly.

“Yup! Now bend over the piano for me yeah?” Chanyeol asks forwardly, making Kyungsoo fluster a bit before doing as he’s told. Standing up, he stares at the piano, wondering how or where to position himself. Suddenly, there’s a hand setting down the lube and condom on the piano beside him. “I said to bend over,” Chanyeol says playfully, pushing Kyungsoo forward by his hips.

Kyungsoo huffs as he falls forward, bracing himself with his arms on the front of the piano, gripping the black polished wood. Behind him, Chanyeol squeezes his waist as he hovers over Kyungsoo’s back. “Want you,” Kyungsoo whimpers out, aroused by the slight rough play by Chanyeol.

“Yeah? Gotta prep you first, baby. You’re gonna like it though huh? My fingers fucking your little hole?” Chanyeol drawls out, leaning forward to place a kiss on Kyungsoo’s temple. Kyungsoo shivers at the timbre of Chanyeol’s voice.

“Please,” He sighs out, wiggling his still, jean-cladded ass. Chanyeol gives a little chuckle as he leans back to stand straighter. With skilled hands, he reaches around to unbutton and unzip Kyungsoo’s jeans with one hand, using the other to squeeze at the fat around Kyungsoo’s left hip, taking advantage of the display of skin now that Kyungsoo’s shirt has risen up.

“You’re so pretty,” Chanyeol hums, moving to finally pull down Kyungsoo’s jeans and briefs. Probably too impatient to get started, Chanyeol barely slides the clothing to Kyungsoo’s ankles before he’s leaning down to press a wet kiss on one of Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “Shit. Your ass is so perfect.”

“H-hurry,” Kyungsoo stutters, tummy flaring up as Chanyeol covers the bare ass cheeks with his large hands, spreading them open.

“I’m serious. God. Your hole is so pretty, baby,” Chanyeol moans, sliding a finger around the pink rim. Kyungsoo mewls. “I could eat you out for hours, but I’ll save that for next time,” He tuts, making Kyungsoo whine at the thought.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo feels a thick, lubed finger prod at his hole, clenching around the tip of it as it pokes in. “Cute. You want it so bad,” Chanyeol teases, finally giving in and pressing his forefinger in slowly. Kyungsoo gasps at how thick Chanyeol’s one finger feels.

“Big,” He gets out, thighs clenching together as he arches his back more, pressing his ass further into Chanyeol’s hand. “Gimme more,” Kyungsoo mumbles impatiently.

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” Chanyeol laughs playfully, slowly edging his middle finger in beside his first finger. Kyungsoo feels the air punched out of him as his hole is stretched that much further on Chanyeol’s fingers. If he feels this full with just two of Chanyeol’s fingers, he can’t even imagine being stuffed full of his cock.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo whines out as Chanyeol begins to pump his fingers steadily, leaning over Kyungsoo’s smaller, bent over body.

“Feels good huh? Bet you can come on my fingers alone,” Chanyeol whispers into the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, producing a tortured moan from the smaller. Then, Chanyeol crooks his fingers up a bit and Kyungsoo is seeing stars.

“Right there! Please,” He begs, desperately rocking his hips back as Chanyeol’s fingers press deliciously into his prostate. “Give me another. I can take it,” Kyungsoo chokes out, hanging his head between his shoulders as he lowers himself to lean on his elbows. Though the hard wood of the piano isn’t ideal to lean on, his arms have become too shaky to properly keep himself up.

“As you wish,” Chanyeol mumbles, poking Kyungsoo’s rim with his ring finger, scissoring his other two fingers to stretch Kyungsoo out more. Carefully, he pulls his fingers out to curve the three together and press back into Kyungsoo’s hole.

Kyungsoo pants out wetly, mouth hanging and eyes crossing as he’s filled. “God, I’m gonna die on your cock,” He warbles out pathetically, slipping on his elbows a bit. “Why is everything about you so big? Even your fucking _fingers_,” He complains if only to keep himself distracted from the somewhat painful stretch of Chanyeol’s fingers.

“Stop complaining like you don’t love it” Chanyeol scoffs playfully, leaning down once again to nose at Kyungsoo’s ear. “Don’t think I haven’t seen the way you’ve been staring at me these last couple weeks. You _like_ my big strong arms and hands, don’t you? You like that I could probably pick you up and fuck you up the wall? That I could break your _tiny_, little body.”

Kyungsoo feels goosebumps arise at the words, mewling at the images Chanyeol is putting in his head. “Fuck, yes” he breathes out, jerking his hips down on the three digits inside him. “Give it to me.”

Chanyeol grins wide, thrusting his hand forward, crooking his fingers to stab against Kyungsoo’s prostate. He builds a quick rhythm, making sure to hit that spot every time, driving Kyungsoo absolutely wild.

“I-I’m gonna come. S-stop! Wanna come on your cock,” Kyungsoo cries frantically, reaching back with one arm to claw at Chanyeol’s arm. He hiccups as Chanyeol gives another hard thrust with his fingers, pressing forward to milk at Kyungsoo’s prostate. Kyungsoo whines high, a few tears slipping past his tear ducts as he continues to hold off on orgasm.

Finally, Chanyeol pulls his fingers out, standing up straight behind Kyungsoo. “Turn around. Wanna see you when I fuck you,” he instructs, voice dangerous and low. Kyungsoo stands back up with shaky legs, fumbling to get his shoes off, step out of his jeans, and pull his shirt off. As he’s instructed, he turns around to see Chanyeol sans pants, slicking his hard cock, already donning a condom.

Kyungsoo bites his lip as he ogles Chanyeol’s cock, thick and lengthy. _Fuck_. He can only imagine how it’d feel deep inside him. He’s pulled out of his thoughts by a hand on his cheek, immediately looking up to meet Chanyeol’s gaze.

“You’re so cute,” Chanyeol smiles fondly, making Kyungsoo’s heart flutter. He then feels two strong hands on his hips and the next thing he knows he’s being lifted up onto the piano, keys resounding hideously as his ass presses down on them. “Can’t wait to take you on dates and make you mine,” Chanyeol says softly, standing in between Kyungsoo’s spread thighs. Kyungsoo looks down shyly, leaning back and spreading his thighs further apart.

“Well, make me yours already,” Kyungsoo mumbles out, peering up at Chanyeol behind his lashes.

Chanyeol’s ears turn pink and Kyungsoo thinks it’s adorable. “On it,” Chanyeol responds, grabbing underneath Kyungsoo’s thigh and hiking it up, his other hand wrapped around his own cock, guiding it to press against the rim of Kyungsoo’s hole, teasing it and making Kyungsoo pout in frustration.

With a whimper, Kyungsoo reaches down to slip his fingers around Chanyeol’s cock, giving Chanyeol an imploring look. Chanyeol relents with a laugh, finally breeching the rim and stretching it thin with the fat head of his cock.

Kyungsoo throws his head back in both pleasure and agony, brows furrowed in concentration as Chanyeol finally bottoms out after a good few minutes. He feels so full, stretched so taut over thick cock, he can practically feel it in his stomach, pressing into him so deliciously like he was meant to take this specific dick.

Chanyeol leans forward to shower Kyungsoo’s neck and chest with kisses as he builds a slow and consistent speed. Kyungsoo takes it in stride, wrapping his legs around Chanyeol’s slim waist, letting out fetching little moans.

The moans become higher, louder as Chanyeol gains momentum, pistoning his hips forward, making the piano groan in the form of broken chords. In the back of his mind, Kyungsoo wonders if they could potentially break the piano like this, but then he thinks about the dicking he’s currently getting and chooses to focus on that.

“Fuck!” Kyungsoo drawls as the head of Chanyeol’s cock stabs into his prostate harshly, making his muscles spasm. Chanyeol trails his kisses up before pulling away and dragging Kyungsoo forward by his hips, ramming into him harder, faster. Kyungsoo lets a plethora of notes spill out of his mouth, unconcerned with how loud he’s getting. Chanyeol, however, clearly notices as he’s quick to shove two of his fingers into Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo moans around the digits, unconsciously wrapping his lips around them, sucking.

“You’re gonna be the death of me. I can already tell,” Chanyeol hisses quietly, trying to muffle his own voice by kissing down Kyungsoo’s jaw. His pace has begun to get frantic—quick and sharp, but with a certain sloppiness to it. Kyungsoo lets out muffled noises of pleasure, egging Chanyeol on to keep fucking him oh so well.

Suddenly feeling his orgasm rapidly approaching, Kyungsoo gasps, letting his mouth go slack as he swivels his hips desperately to meet Chanyeol’s thrusts, chasing his climax. Chanyeol pushes his fingers forward, gagging Kyungsoo, who finally comes, spilling all over their chests.

“Good boy,” Chanyeol grunts, letting Kyungsoo lazily suck on his fingers as he continues to rock into Kyungsoo’s heat, trying to reach his own climax. Kyungsoo, overstimulated and fucked out, takes it, eyes rolled back as his thighs shake around Chanyeol’s waist. “Fuck. Gonna come. Shit, you’re so sexy. So pretty. For me,” Chanyeol gets out, strangled sounding with a hint of whininess.

Finally, he buries his cock deep inside Kyungsoo and comes into the condom, pressing his face into Kyungsoo’s neck as he gives little jerks of his hips. Kyungsoo mewls out, drool collecting at the corners of his mouth as he finally lets go of Chanyeol’s fingers.

They stay like that for a little while, catching their breath and basking in their fucked-out hazes, clinging to each other and giving lazy kisses here and there.

Eventually though, Chanyeol helps Kyungsoo down from the piano, keeping him steady as he complains of his aching back. Maybe fucking on the piano wasn’t the best idea, after all. Nevertheless, neither of them regrets it, even when they have to wipe down the piano after (well, Chanyeol wiped it down while Kyungsoo sat down and watched).

Once everything is relatively cleaned and they’re both clothed, they walk out of the choir room, fingers interlocked as they head to Kyungsoo’s dorm, where Chanyeol makes sure he gets in safe and bids him goodbye with a passionate kiss. “I’ll call you later okay? I promised you that date,” Chanyeol says, smiling handsomely.

Kyungsoo nods lamely, unable to comprehend everything that had happened tonight. He’s sure he’ll wake up and forget everything momentarily before it all comes rushing back to him, giving him butterflies and heart palpitations.

He’s also going to have to answer to Jongdae and Baekhyun who are definitely going to pester him for details. _Hm._ Maybe he should leave the part about getting fucked on the piano out.


End file.
